


His Serenity (His Rose)

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [28]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor had finally found serenity.





	His Serenity (His Rose)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompt's drabble prompt, serenity.
> 
> Many thanks to TenRoseForeverandever and the Leftovers watch party for some quick input. :)

The Doctor had finally found serenity. It wasn’t found in the far flung reaches of the galaxy, traveling time and space in the best ship ever, though that was absolutely brilliant and he couldn’t wait to get back out there. 

This serenity was closer to home. _His_ home exactly, the one he now shared with his love. Rose Tyler and their life in Pete’s world had finally given him peace. He still had his demons, and the urge to run from time to time, but there was calmness and completeness to his life now. He wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
